Love To Hate
by NozomiTorres
Summary: Nunca pensó que en aquella misión todo su mundo iba a ser destruido ,abatido sin misericordia . Esa misión fue su completa destrucción, habían desgarrado tanto su cuerpo como su alma ¿ qué seguía ahora ? No había nada por qué seguir avanzando ... Estaba roto .


Made of stone

Behind the walls

A heart afraid of breaking.

Shades of fear

Stained your life

A child afraid of waking.

Solo se necesita un segundo para qué la vida cambie , una acción que se toma puede conducir a destinos diferentes al trazado por uno mismo , las acciones de Sasuke lo llevaron lejos de Konoha y su equipo , sus acciones transformaron la vida de Naruto en una encrucijada donde si quería que regresara a Konoha tenia que entrenar y enfrentar múltiples desventuras .

Eso era lo que pensaba Sakura Haruno cada vez que veía a un maltrecho Naruto entrar a Konoha después de cada misión donde había una leve esperanza de encontrar a Sasuke , habían crecido y ella ahora entendía que lo que hacían era maltratar sus emociones con falsas esperanzas de que algún día Sasuke regresaría a su lado , a su hogar , pero Naruto era cosa aparte

\- ¿ otra vez Naruto ? - para muestra un botón , en esos momento Sakura le lanzaba una mirada llena de reproche al rubio que era atendido por las enfermeras , esta ocasión era una herida de consideración en el abdomen y la ceja izquierda , necesitará un par de puntadas pensó Sakura con algo de molestia

\- lo sé, Sakura-chan otra vez me excedí pero esta vez casi logramos atrapar a ese cuatro ojos ¡ estuvimos a un tris de atraparlo ! - hizo una demostración de cuan cerca habían estado como si con eso pudiera evitar el regaño de la pelirosa

\- ¡¿ tienes idea de lo que me importa ese tris ?! ¡ mira como estas ! Naruto esto tiene que terminar , estoy cansada de verte regresar más herido , un día de estos ya no regresas ...

Naruto despertó sobresaltado con aquel sueño , más bien recuerdo hacia una semana que él y Sakura habían peleado sobre lo de siempre , la pelirosa había cambiado demasiado con respecto a lo que pensaba de Sasuke y quería que él dejará de buscarlo , eso lo llenaba de indignación Sasuke era y seguiría siendo su amigo , su compañero , parte de la aldea así el mismísimo azabache lo negará y se hubiese largado hacia casi tres años atrás , no sabia como pero estaba seguro de que convencería o su defecto obligaría al azabache a regresar a Konoha .

Por qué ya no se trataba de la promesa hecha a Sakura tiempo atrás , ya no era solo por sentimientos de amistad y hermandad , había algo más y aunque no sabia que era ese algo más estaba dispuesto a averiguar por qué demonios se sentía de esa manera ...

Karin Uzumaki , si ese era su nombre sin duda alguna , sin pasado ni familia , nada que pudiera llamar hogar ,a muy temprana edad había perdido a su familia , sus padres hermanos era la única que quedaba por esa razón había caído en la trampa de Orochimaru , él le ofreció cariño,hogar y una aunque extraña y diferente , familia . Le había servido por años y creyó que no necesitaba ni quería más , pero entonces apareció él , qué fue la obsesión y posterior perdición del domador de serpientes , Sasuke Uchiha quién se suponía seria el siguiente contenedor del azabache eso hasta que tres años después de su llegada a la aldea del sonido este había matado sin más a Orochimaru .

Y de nuevo ella se quedaba en la deriva sin nada ni nadie que le brindara un calor de hogar por que aunque Orochimaru no era nada un hombre de hogar o padre de familia Karin sabia que él era lo único que la vinculaba a la vida , pero luego cuando el Uchiha apareció frente a ella , sin duda supo al menos en parte entendió la extraña obsesión de su maestro para con el poseedor del sharingan , ella también quedó prendada de él y cuando este le ofreció unirsele ,aceptó sin dudar creyendo ilusamente que Uchiha finalmente le daría estabilidad y un hogar .

No podía estar más equivocada en eso , ahora tres años después estaba atrapada en un mundo que no era de ella , con un Sasuke que había cambiado radicalmente convirtiéndose de monstruo a demonio , ahora todos le temían , empezando por ella que bueno más que temerle ya no le guardaba ese respeto que le tenia anteriormente , sí pudiera evitar estar a su lado con gusto se entregaba a Konoha o a cualquier otra aldea que quisiera darle una oportunidad de cambiar de vida , pero por el momento el Uchiha y Hebi era su único vínculo.

Karin suspiro con nostalgia al recordar todo aquello , necesitaba un descanso , necesitaba salir a caminar , tomó su abrigo y salió de la nueva guarida en turno sin rumbo fijo , Suigetsu la molesto un poco , más bien demasiado

\- ¡¿ por qué demonios me sigues cara de pez ?!

\- bueno zanahoria Sasuke no quiere que por algún descuidito tuyo alguien terminé encontrando la nueva guarida la última vez casi la descubren

\- ¡ exacto casi , pero no fue así ! - se acomodó los anteojos con molestia viendo con horror que se había alejado bastante del pueblito donde se quedaban y que Suigetsu seguía detrás suyo - ¡¿ que no piensas dejarme en paz ?!

\- ya te dije , a mi Sasuke me dijo que no te dejará hacer ninguna estupidez - se encogió de hombros ante la furia de la pelirroja , entrecerró los ojos al comprobar que Karin se creía aquella cantaleta , sonrió satisfecho internamente , había logrado su cometido acompañarla , lo de Sasuke era mentirá en parte ya que sí , este estaba algo cabreado de la última vez que a Karin se le había olvidado ocultar sus ubicaciones , en fin el punto era que al azabache ya le daba igual todo pero eso la pelirroja aun no lo sabía - ¿ a dónde vamos ?

\- al infierno

\- ¿ me vas a presentar algún amigo tuyo ?

\- ¡ si serás desgraciado maldito dientes de serrucho ! - gritó furiosa ¿ que acaso no podía tener un segundo de paz ? Bufo molesta mientras daba una patada a una piedra frente a ella mandándola muy lejos , el peliblanco tan solo la miraba divertido .

Tras caminar sin rumbo específico la pelirroja se paro tan abruptamente que Suigetsu que venia detrás de ellas inevitablemente colisionó con su espalda haciéndola trastabillar hacia adelante , se mordió el labio ya que la pelirroja tenia una aura demoníaca , seguramente aquello estaría horrible , lo golpearía .

\- ¡ imbécil ! - cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que jamás llegó y al abrirlos comprobó que la Uzumaki estaba sudando nerviosa y se mordía las uñas

\- ¿ que pasa ?

\- ninjas ... Se están acercando ...

Fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber que estaba vez tendrían que pelear por el semblante de Karin lo dedujo , seguramente Sasuke estaría aun más cabreado, suspiro pobre ella pagaría los platos rotos seguramente ...

Miró con sumo odio hacia la nada ¿ acaso Konoha no pensaba dejarlo en paz de una maldita vez ? Por qué a leguas sabía que no podía ser otra aldea más que la oculta entre las hojas , era culpa de Naruto seguramente ¿ quién más si no él lograba que todavía lo buscaran ? Después de que enfrentará a esos imbéciles mataría a Karin , esa idiota que últimamente parecía demasiado indecisa sobre que hacer le estaba causando más problemas que cualquier otra cosa , si seguía de esa forma echaría a perder sus planes y eso no podía pasar .

Dejó de lado su entrenamiento y esperó que algún rubio idiota hiciera acto de presencia ... Sasuke se maldijo internamente ¡¿ por qué diablos esperaba con ansias qué el maldito idiota rubio apareciera ?!

" Tienes una mal sana obsesión con Naruto " había dicho una vez Kabuto, claro no era el más indicado para decirle esas cosas , pero últimamente eso lo estaba llevando al borde la locura . Si tenía una obsesión con Naruto , pero no era reciente como sugirió en otra ocasión Orochimaru ,era de tiempo atrás , en sus años de jugar a los ninjas y al equipo siete cuando se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro el desprecio que había sentido por ese inepto rubio se había convertido en aprecio.

Pero se negaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera más que fruto de pasar demasiado tiempo con Naruto , claro eso había querido pero desafortunadamente con tres años lejos de Konoha y sobre todo de Naruto aquello solo había aumentado

" tensión sexual no resuelta ,no importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer Sasuke-Kun la única forma de resolverlo es tomar aquello que deseas tan fervientemente , aunque sea a la fuerza "

Eso lo había dicho en otra ocasión aquel cuatro ojos cuando se dio cuenta de la agresividad en la que respondía cada vez alguien menciona al rubio con lascividad . Y tenía que darle la razón al idiota de Kabuto , tenía que resolver ese problema , si seguía pensando de formas para nada inocentes del Uzumaki terminaría loco y muerto como su ex maestro .

Se traía algo en mente , algo que jamás pensó que quería pero que ahora que sabia que ciertas partes de su anatomía lo exigían , tenía que llevarlo a cabo . Pero todo se fue al traste cuando en vez de un revoltoso y ruidoso rubio apareciera unos enmascarados , Anbus con la misma cantaleta de siempre

\- Uchiha Sasuke , como desertor se te ordena ... - chasqueo la lengua , ni modos tendría que esperar a Naruto pero enviaría un mensaje uno muy claro , cerró los ojos y al abrirlos el sharingan en su esplendor danzaba en ellos era momento de poner en práctica cierto nuevo truco en aquellos Anbus ...

Ser la Hokage en esos momentos era un verdadero dolor de cabeza , sus ninjas no se daban abasto con tanta demanda de misiones eso sumado a que últimamente estaban siendo atacados por la aldea del sonido con más frecuencia que Naruto jodiendola para permitirle salir sólo a buscar a ese desgraciado Uchiha , suspiró hastiada revisando otra misión casi fallida por otro ataque , eso tenía que acabarse en tres años estaba envejeciendo lo que con su jutsu no podía , ya se empezaba a ver horrible , necesitaba ayuda .

Y no ,no pensaba mandar al equipo siete , lo que quedaba de aquel equipo a llevar a cabo aquellas misiones dónde inevitablemente se toparían con alguien del sonido y estos en vez de hacer algo prudente ,hacían lo contrario y terminaba todo peor que como empezaba ,ni hablar así tuviera que ir ella misma a entregar pergaminos o escoltar princesas no los enviaría a ellos .

Justo pensaba en la misión que había encargado a tres Anbus de entregar un mensaje al imbécil de Jiraiya cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente , sintió su sangre hervir otra vez Shizune con mala cara , algo de nuevo salía de mierda

\- ¡ Tsunade-sama !

\- ¿ que pasó ahora Shizune ?

\- ¡ los Anbu fueron atacados cuando llevaban su mensaje a Jiraiya-sama !

\- ¿ cuando no ? - suspiro cansada - esto me tiene con una úlcera en el estómago ¿ que mierda les paso ?

\- Tsunade-sama , creó que esta vez es diferente - la cara y la voz de la azabache confirmaban sus palabras, se preocupó aun más , nunca había pasado a unas cuantas heridas o misiones fallidas , ¿ ahora era más grave ? Se levantó de su silla sintiendo el peso de su titulo sobre sus hombros , Shizune nada mas necesito decir hospital para que la rubia saliera casi corriendo con ella detrás mientras le resumía la situación .

De los tres , solo había vuelto uno de ellos quién estaba en un estado difícil desde que había entrado a la aldea solo repetía un nombre y era eso lo que le preocupaba a Shizune , ya qué esto si podía darle una embolia a su maestra .

\- ¿ cuál es el nombre que repite tanto ? - pregunto la rubia harta de tanto misterio , si le daba la puta embolia mejor así , se ahorraría años de vida

\- Sasuke Uchiha ...- definitivo le daría una embolia .

No entendía que era todo aquel alboroto , Anbus se movilizaban de un lado a otro ,Jonin igual y todos parecían querer salir a cazar ,literalmente sea lo que estuviera pasando el ambiente se sentía tenso , tan tenso que podría partirse en miles de pedazos con tan solo respirar más fuerte , a lo mejor para enterarse de que pasaba debía visitar a Tsunade-obaachan , tal vez hasta conseguía una nueva misión que en serio necesitaba .

Naruto que se encontraba examinando en medio de la calle a los Anbu y Jonin pasar , saltando a los techos se encaminó hasta la oficina de la Hokage .

Tsunade caminaba de un lado a otro realmente preocupada por los dos Anbus desaparecidos y el otro hospitalizado que apenas podía respirar su situación se había agravado después de haberlo visitado el pobre hombre solo había estado resistiendo por ella , quería decirle que el responsable había sido Sasuke y después de eso se había desvanecido entrando en un coma profundo , se detuvo y golpe el escritorio con fuerza , necesitaba enviar un escuadrón a ese lugar para rescatar a los otros dos y de paso atrapar a Sasuke .

En momentos así sentía que todo se le venia encima , cuando todo se supiera por que obviamente todo en cualquier momento se sabría ciertas personas perderían la cabeza .

\- ¿ Tsunade-obaachan que esta sucediendo ? - dio un respingo al escuchar esa pregunta sobre todo sabiendo de quien se trataba , el único idiota en toda Konoha que entraba a su oficina sin tocar la puerta y que encima le llamaba Obaa-chan

\- Naruto ¿ que demonios haces aquí ? Deberías estar en tu casa descansando esas heridas

\- ya me siento bien además las heridas han empezando a sanar y de todas formas aunque intenté dormir ver a esos Anbu y Jonin correr de un lado a otro me dio curiosidad - genial lo que le faltaba , lo que no quería que pasará , no aún - ¿ sucedió algo ?

\- nada que te incumba Naruto ,ahora vete a descansar que tienes prohibido hacer estupideces - el Uzumaki que ya se encontraba dando vueltas dentro de la habitación mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados , no confiaba en la rubia cuando esquivaba la pregunta de que pasaba ya que intuía que podría ser algo importante que a lo mejor él podría ayudar

\- Obaa-chan debería decirme lo que pasa por qué si no después ya me enteraré y será peor para usted ya sabe soy muy terco

\- tsk lo sé más que nadie lo sé

\- ¿ entonces ? - Tsunade enarcó una ceja apuntó de mandar al diablo a Naruto y recordarle que la Hokage aun seguía siendo ella y que le debía respeto y obediencia ,pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando Shizune entró corriendo a su oficina sumamente alterada sin notar la presencia del otro rubio

\- ¡ Tsunade-sama paso algo grave , Hideko murió !

\- ¡¿ qué ?!

\- ¿ quién es Hideko ? - Shizune parpadeó entonces observando al rubio palideciendo al hacerlo

\- ¡ N...Naruto !

\- ¿ que esta pasando alguien finalmente me lo dirá ? - Tsunade tomó una bocanada de aire de todas formas como el bien había dicho se terminaría enterando así que mejor se lo decía ella y no alguien más , de todas formas con la muerte de Hideko todo se complicaría

\- de acuerdo , sientate - Naruto obedeció no valla ser y se enojé y no me diga nada pensó , Shizune cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella - Como sabes Jiraiya esta cerca de la aldea de los arrozales y necesitaba comunicarme con él así qué envíe un grupo de tres Anbu a enviarle el mensaje , pero algo salió mal , muy mal en medio de un pueblo abandonado se encontraron con ...Uchiha Sasuke .

El rubio abrió la boca intentado decir algo pero era imposible la sorpresa lo había dejado sin habla , Tsunade lo miró con un poco de lástima no sabia que diría pero en su interior lo presentía

\- iré directa al grano desde hoy el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke será añadido al libro bingo , de los tres Anbu que salieron solo uno regreso , Hideko y como escuchaste acaba de morir debido a complicaciones de sus heridas

\- no puede ser , Sasuke no haría ...

\- Sasuke haría eso y más Naruto , es momento que dejes de soñar en que algún día el Uchiha cambiará o regresará eso no va a pasar

\- ¡ claro que no pasará si lo pone en un libro bingo !

\- ¡ Naruto entiende de una vez ! ¡ Sasuke es un traidor , abandonó su aldea cuando esta más lo necesitaba y para colmo se largo con Orochimaru el maldito que destruyó nuestro hogar y mató al tercero ! ¡ casi te mata a ti también ! ¡¿ qué acaso no lo vez ?! ¡ carajo lo único que el quiere es destruir todo lo que se cruce en su camino ! No le importas tú ,no le importa Sakura o Kakashi no le importa nadie - las palabras de Tsunade fueron duras , Shizune contenía la respiración aquello no sería bueno , Naruto había ocultado su rostro tras su cabello apretaba los puños ella más que nadie entendía lo que Sasuke podía hacer por poder pero aun así era como romperle el corazón al rubio con esas palabras porqué inconscientemente eso hacia real lo que inclusive él en el fondo sabia , sintió el tenso ambiente y casi siente su corazón salir por su boca cuando el rubio salió dando un portazo de la oficina , Tsunade hubiera preferido miles de palabras antes que aquel silencio amargó con el que el rubio se alejó .

\- ¿ qué cree que haga?

\- una idiotez , tch lo peor del caso es que nadie ni nada evitara que lo haga , él ira así lo amenacé con meterlo en una celda

\- se ira directo a buscar a Sasuke ahora que sabe donde más o menos podría encontrarlo

\- si ,Shizune ve por el escuadrón Anbu esto hay que hacerlo ya antes de que Naruto salga y le perdamos el rastro tengo un mal presentimiento - ambas mujeres se miraron con suma preocupación no solo la rubia tenia un mal presentimiento también lo tenia Shizune.

Lanzaba de un lado a otro lo que no le serviría en aquella misión , acomodaba otras que eran imprescindibles y todo mientras le explicaba atropelladamente a su amiga pelirosa lo que Tsunade le había dicho sin que esta pudiera creerlo , aunque dijera lo que dijera sobre Sasuke Uchiha ,Sakura no podía creer todo lo que era capaz de hacer y aquello era la gota que derramaba el vaso

\- tienen que estar bromeando

\- ¡ eso mismo creó yo !

\- esto está...- no sabia ni que iba a decir ya que lo que sea que Naruto hacia la sacó de concentración- ¿ pero que demonios haces tú ?

\- ¿ que no es obvio ?

\- pues no

\- iré a buscar a Sasuke

-¡¿ qué ?! ¡¿ acaso te volviste totalmente loco ?! Por Kami-Sama Naruto , Sasuke mató a alguien ,más bien a tres personas claramente los otros dos están muertos

\- eso no lo sabemos ¿ y si no fue él ? ¿ te has puesto a pensar que a lo mejor fue alguien más ? No todo lo malo que pasa es culpa de Sasuke

\- no todo ,pero si lo que le pasó a esos tres Anbus y lo que te pasará a ti si sigues insistiendo en una causa pérdida , para mi esta más que claro , por supuesto que creó y pienso que fue él ¿ quién más si no él puede hacerle eso a tres cazadores especiales ? Se fue con Orochimaru nos abandonó y eso es todo lo que me basta para saber que no podemos pensar que él es inocente , ni tampoco podemos pensar que no hará lo mismo con alguno de nosotros si nos cruzamos en su camino - Sakura miraba con enojó al rubio quién le devolvía la mirada igual de molesto no podía creer que la pelirosa pensará de esa manera , Sasuke no les había hecho a ellos nada que los hiciera dudar o pensar mal de él , no podía ni quería creer nada de las cosas que le decían , necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos para poder creer , en parte por eso necesitaba buscarlo para confirmar que en realidad Sasuke no era capaz de tanta maldad

\- iré de todas formas , quieran o no nadie se interpondrá en mi camino - y Sakura lo sabia muy bien , fruncio los labios tratar de detenerlo ni de broma era una opción , alguien tan terco como él encontraría la manera de ir ¿ en qué momento Tsunade-Sama había pensando que decirle todo eso a Naruto había sido buena idea ? Solo le había dado mas motivación para ir tras el Uchiha y eso le daba más terror que nada , temía que algo le pasará a Naruto . Solo podía rezar desde Konoha que todo estuviera a bien pero no era ni remotamente suficiente

\- diablos Naruto ¿ es demasiado pedir qué no me obligues a cometer locuras ? ¡ demonios ! Si planeas ir a una misión casi suicida no me quedá otra que ir contigo para salvar tu pellejo si algo sale mal , y si sobrevivimos te prometo que me enojaré contigo por hacerme esto - la sonrisa marca Uzumaki la termino de convencer de qué debía ir con él , no debía dejarlo sólo no por Sasuke sino por Naruto que era su mejor amigo .

El escuadrón de rescate o como Tsunade decía el escuadrón de ataque estaba conformado por tres grupos que tenían la orden explicita de recuperar a sus compañeros y capturar al Uchiha si tenían la oportunidad pero que no tomarán acciones temerarias , Naruto y Sakura eran los únicos que no eran Anbu en ir y que también tenían órdenes explicitas de no intervenir a menos que fuera de vida o muerte ya que a la primera los esposarian y los regresarían a Konoha directo a prisión y eso no era una broma aseguró con severidad la rubia .

El viaje duró casi tres días pero finalmente habían llegado a aquel pueblo casi fantasma apenas y se le podía decir pueblo , no había nadie viviendo por esos alrededores , sólo unos cuantos foragidos que al verlos llegar se habían encerrado en sus pequeñas casas y por más que insistieron tocando las puertas estos no salieron , de todas formas no iban por ellos , Naruto miraba aquel lugar buscando un indicio de que su amigo hubiese estado por ahí pero no había más que suciedad y desolación .

Sakura por su parte miraba con horror y pensaba con gravedad como rayos alguien podía vivir en un lugar así , ya hasta empezaba a dudar sobre que Sasuke estaba por ahí , tal vez y el rubio tuviera razón y quién atacó a los Anbu había sido alguien más pero eso era algo absurdo obviamente ya que también sabía que aquella soledad bien podría ser una trampa , no de hecho , sonrió de lado era una trampa ¿ acaso no acaban de pasar aquel árbol de duraznos por tercera vez ?

\- ¿ es mi imaginación o estamos caminando en círculos ? - su pregunta hizo clic en sus acompañantes que de inmediato se dieron cuenta de lo que la pelirosa se refería ¿ en qué momento habían caído en aquel genjutsu ?

\- ¿ pero qué demonios ? - Naruto que iba justo detrás de Sakura empezaba a perderle el rastro se preocupó Tsunade había sido especifica en que no intervinieran y que nunca se separaran ya que la rubia confía en que podría poner en cintura a Naruto si intentaba alguna estupidez , la pelirosa por su parte intentaba solucionar la situación o al menos tratar de hacer algo cuando notó que Naruto no iba detrás de ella y qué una espesa neblina empezaba a rodearlos , un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo algo le decía que por ningún motivo avanzará sin el rubio así tuviera qué arrastrarse tenia que volver hasta él ,lástima que algo se lo impidió ,unas cadenas que provenían del suelo atando su tobillos ,por esa razón Sakura iba a maldecir su debilidad de haber sido más fuerte habría salido d ellas cadenas y la neblina y hubiera salvado a Naruto ...

Habían pasado minutos o tal vez horas ya no sabia , la oscuridad era total solo sabia que tenia que avanzar alcanzar a Sakura y los Anbu , seguramente Tsunade se enojaría demasiado cuando supiera que por unos momentos se separaron , tragó saliva eso era lo de menos por ahora lo que le tenia con los nervios de punta era aquella neblina espesa y el crujir de ramas cerca muy muy cerca de él , como si en una película de terror se encontrará de reojo vio o creyó ver a alguien correr lado contrario a donde se suponía debía seguir avanzando ¿ que debía hacer ? ¿ seguir a la supuesta sombra o avanzar ?

\- ¿ S...Sakura-chan ? - el eco repitió aquel nombre sin duda por muy ninja capaz que fuera aquel panorama no era muy alentador y la neblina ... Ahora que lo pensaba sentía su cuerpo pesado como si cargara con una tonelada de peso muerto encima , se sacudió el adormecimiento y decidió seguir la sombra , pero al hacerlo su cuerpo empezó a adormecerse más , haciendo que tropezará más de una vez en el trayecto que iba , una rama casi lo hace romperse una pierna que veía posible en esos momentos debido a que se empezaba a desmayar , tenia que ser una maldita broma de mal gusto lo que sea que aquella neblina tenia había hecho que su cuerpo fallará al responderle , de un momento a otro sintió que las piernas no tenían la fuerza suficientes para sostenerlo en pie más tiempos haciéndolo caer de rodillas , había sido un duro golpe que de no haber metido las manos se abría roto la nariz ,más bien la cara completa , ahora solo debía preocuparse de las heridas en las rodillas y de las palmas de las manos .

Intentó inútilmente ponerse de pies pero cada que lo intentaba volvía a caer cada vez más rápido que la anterior ,después de cinco intentos el efecto narcótico de aquella neblina finalmente lo venció cayendo de bruces al suelo , antes de cerrar los ojos por completo vio una sombra materializarse junto a él y que si sus odios no le fallaban reía tan sádica y maliciosamente que sintió miedo ,terror , pánico y lo peor de todo estaba total y completamente indefenso .

No había Kyuubi que le ayudará el maldito zorro de hecho estaba disfrutando lo que pasaba ...

Lo miró con lástima por qué desgraciadamente aunque él no se lo hubiera dicho el destino de aquel rubio conocido como Naruto Uzumaki estaba escrito con sangre por el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que la estaba usando a ella para entretener aquel grupo de Anbus y a la tal Sakura Haruno , fue testigo cómo aquel jutsu que irónicamente Sasuke le había obligado aprender de él mismo ser usado para fines macabros de la mente del azabache , y se sentía tan culpable como si fuera ella misma quién le estuviera poniendo la trampa a Naruto para que se quedará atrás y cambiará de rumbo , apenas se había enterado de que el chico era algo suyo , un pariente lejano algo como un primo y no podría conocerlo en persona saber todo de él ya que tenia que evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta del genjutsu y que intentarán rescatar a Naruto antes de qué el Uchiha lo tuviera en su poder , se sentía tan mal ya que prácticamente ella estaba dándole carta blanca al azabache para atrapar al Uzumaki , separando a los Anbus de él ayudaba a Sasuke .

Y si era su culpa de haber sido eficiente y no permitir que los tres Anbus se toparán con el Uchiha a este nunca se le hubiera ocurrido usarlos para atraer a Naruto , no sabia para que fines , bueno si lo sabia pero fingir que no, la hacia sentir menos culpable , era una mala persona pero era su vida y tenia que jugar con las cartas que le habían tocado así tuviera que hacer de la vista gorda mientras pasaba

\- Perdóname Naruto , Perdóname por favor - susurró al viento esperando que su suplica llegará hasta el rubio.

Made of stone

Behind the walls

A heart afraid of breaking.

Shades of fear

Stained your life

A child afraid of waking.

Numb with in

The sadness won't find you.

Hecho de piedra

detrás de las paredes

un corazón temeroso de romperse

sombras de miedo

mancharon tu vida

un niño temeroso de despertar

entumecido

la tristeza no te encontrará.

Era gracioso como en un momento así recordaba una canción que había escuchado una vez cuando tenia doce y pensaba que su suerte no podía ser peor , estar en el mismo equipo que aquel amargado ,odioso y pretencioso Sasuke Uchiha , más que eso era irónico una canción que hablaba sobre sentimientos de amor y odio , de haber podido habría sonreído con ironía ¡ valla momento de entender lo que sentía por Sasuke ! En serio tenia ganas de ponerse a reír irónicamente pero no podía su cuerpo no respondía , sin embargo escuchaba y lo peor de todo sentía ,podía sentir esas manos tocarlo.

Sentía como lo empezaban a desnudar primero la chaqueta seguido por la camisa dejando su torso totalmente descubierto , quería abrir los ojos y comprobar que aquello no estaba pasando pero eso exactamente lo hacia saber que si estaba pasando ,no podía abrir los ojos , estos no respondían , sintió como sus pezones eran estimulados por aquel par de manos , que pellizcaban con brusquedad no sólo sus pezones también toda la piel expuesta de su torso , esperando en verdad que solo le estuvieran jugando una maldita broma pesada ,pero en el fondo sabia que nadie haría algo así , aquellas malditas manos lo estaban manoseando tan descaradamente que empezó a entender que aquello iba en serio que no era ninguna broma .

Intento luchar cuando sintió como tiraban de sus pantalones y ropa interior para dejarlo completamente desnudo , quería patear ,golpear , cualquier cosa pero por más que intentaba lo único que conseguía era que él que le estaba haciendo aquello riera con petulancia , lo único que podía hacer era rogar por qué todo terminará rápido .

No return

No way home

You're burning all the bridges.

Stories told

I've read your book

Where anger writes the pages.

sin regresó

sin camino a casa

estás quemando todos los puentes.

historias contadas

he leído tu libro

donde la ira escribe las páginas.

Lo que sentía por Sasuke era amor. Si , se había enamorado de él ¿ cuando ? Ni idea ¿ el cómo ? Menos aún , solo sabia qué lo que le impulsaba a luchar para hacerlo volver a Konoha era eso amor ,no fraternal , sino amor puro y pasional que alguien siente por otra persona , pensaba internamente muy internamente que si lograba que Sasuke cambiará, que regresará a Konoha y poder plantearle que se había enamorado este se quedaría para siempre, no sabía si Sasuke le correspondería o si lo mandaría de plano a la mierda pero necesitaba intentarlo .

Y aquello estaba más lejos aún ya que también tenia un deseo profundo y ahora que le estaba pasando todo eso podía traerlo a colación , quería que su primera vez fuera con Sasuke ,lo admitía sin tapujos ni máscara , el siempre había querido que su amigo Uchiha fuera el primero y que si este no le correspondía que al menos le complaciera con esto , pero ahora , aquello no pasaría .

Las manos seguían tocando sus piernas , subiendo a sus muslos , lo estaba besando justo en la cara interna de los muslos ,pudo sentir el aliento del hombre demasiado cerca de su pene,sintió como las manos empezaban a tocar su miembro de arriba a abajo haciendo que este despertara , aquella erección dolía , pero dolía más sentir aquellas manos tocar cada parte de su ser con brusquedad , brutalidad en cada toque , y ya no eran solo las manos ahora se había inclinado hasta su cuello y lo mordisqueaba tan fuerte que sintió gotas de sangre salir en las partes dónde él mordía , respirar se había vuelto dificultoso con aquel maldito encima suyo simulando penetrarlo .

Estaba débil,vulnerable ,expuesto había gritado en su cabeza que todo se detuviera , que aquel que lo tocaba se fuera que lo dejara en paz , que alguien viniera y lo sacara de ahí, que detuvieran lo que estaba a punto de pasar , que apareciera Sasuke y lo salvará, estaba totalmente aterrado que solo quería que alguien apareciera y evitará lo que estaba sucediendo .

Pero nadie apareció ni Kyuubi, ni Sakura y menos Sasuke .

Entonces un espasmo lo sacudió , de todo lo que hubiera querido hacer llorar no era una opción ,sin embargo lo hacia ,estaba llorando de rabia ,impotencia , de dolor , de amargura , lloraba por qué había caído por imbécil si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a Tsunade cuando le dijo que no fuera , que ya habría más ocasiones de buscar a Sasuke .

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas pero a su atacante no le importaba, este siguió maltratando su cuerpo , estrujando todo cuanto podía dejando marcas , sacando gotas de sangre con cada mordida y cuando ya no hubo lugar sin ser tocado y mordido sus manos tomaron sus tobillos subiendo sus piernas colocándolas sobre sus hombros .

Él seguía con ropa , Naruto pudo sentir la camisa con sus pies , quería decirle que se detuviera pero solo salieron murmullos de su boca , el otro sólo soltó una risa llena de superioridad . Naruto intento contener la respiración cuando sintió que las manos separaban sus glúteos encontrando así la rosada cavidad del rubio quién solo sintió como un dedo era sumergido en su interior el dolor era insoportable , podía jurar que ese dolor no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera sentido antes y todo se puso peor cuando otro dedo se adentro en su estrecha cavidad intentando dilatar más la pequeña cavidad .

Los dedos se movían en su interior ,usurpando su cuerpo , mancillando su ser.

Sabia que eso no era nada aún, faltaba aún lo más doloroso . Y entonces él sacó los dedos de su interior dándole un descanso , con horror escuchó como aquel hombre aún desconocido se quitaba los pantalones , al menos de eso estaba seguro y unos segundo después nuevamente estaba sobre él embistiéndolo , simulando el acto sexual , su pene erecto acariciaba su entrada , Naruto ya no tenía nada más que pedir , ya nadie podría evitarle aquel atroz abuso en su contra ,y por alguna razón seguía recordando aquella canción

Search within

The empty words

The answers you'll find at the end.

Who do you think you are?

I gave you the stars

You made them fall from the sky

So this is my goodbye.

Swimming in the scarlet rain

Far away

Far away.

busca dentro

las palabras vacías

las respuestas que encontrarás al final

¿Quién crees que eres?

te di las estrellas

las hiciste caer desde el cielo

así que este es mi adiós

nadando en la lluvia escarlata

muy lejos

muy lejos

Sakura siempre le habían contado de las veces que le tocaba atender a una kunoichi abusada sexualmente , las secuelas tanto físicas como emocionales eran horribles algunas no lo soportaban y se dejaban morir , otras eran más fuertes y lograban superarlos fingiendo que la violación no había pasado sin embargo meses después se daban cuenta de su realidad que no sólo habían sido violadas sino qué también traían consigo el fruto de aquel abuso , estaban embarazadas y la mayoría a veces decidía abortar cosa que sea dicho de paso en Konoha era ilegal , y las demás solían tener a sus bebés que posteriormente daban en adopción .

" y no son solo mujeres las que son abusadas sexualmente, también hombres pero es menos , aunque en mi parecer y que solo he atendido dos casos estos han sido brutales ,me han dejado con un horrible dolor en el alma "

Ahora entendía a que se refería Sakura con eso ,aunque el pensaba que alguien podía seguir hacia adelante como antaño pero justo ahora entendía que aquello era imposible , las heridas en el corazón son demasiado profundas y las de tu cuerpo te lo recuerdan pensó con dolor

Embracing a thousand blades

Flies away

Far away

Abrazando un millar de cuchillas

vuela lejos

muy lejos

Las lágrimas se resbalan sin parar por sus mejillas . De un segundo a otro Naruto sintió como nuevamente levantaban sus piernas sujetándolas por sus tobillos colocándolas sobre los hombros de su atacante , tomó aire sabia lo que venia a continuación .

Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar aún más cuando fue penetrado con fuerza ,el erecto pene de su atacante se había abierto paso a la fuerza en su cuerpo , en su estrecha cavidad , perfectamentemente sintió como sangre resbalaba ahora de su entrada , lo había desgarrado .

Las salvajes embestidas lo hacían mecerse, su cuerpo seguía sin responderle aunque de todas formas ya no tenia intenciones de hacer nada ¿ para qué ? Acababan de destrozar y desgarrar todo su cuerpo tanto física como mentalmente , ya ni sabia cuanto había pasado una hora,unos segundos,minutos o tal vez días ya no importaba. Poco importaba el tiempo , lo único que sabia era que las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y dolorosas , el escozor en todo el cuerpo era una tortura .

Finalmente todo acabó cuando su violador dio una última estocada derramándose en su interior completamente.

Todo había acabado ... Todo finalmente se había acabado, eso pensó hasta qué nuevamente todo comenzaba más urgentemente y bruscamente que al principio...

¡ por Kami que alguien apagará esa maldita alarma ! Oficial destruiría esa alarma que ahora que recordaba no sonaba como miles de aves , la suya sonaba con una canción , pero como sea quien tuviera esa alarma a ese volumen lo iba a golpear ¡ por Kami-Sama había tenido una noche atareada en su turno en el hospital se merecía dormir hasta media día ! Necesitaba descansar hasta que no soportara el calor y el hambre ya que esa misma noche tenía otro turno últimamente todos tenían más trabajo que del que podían hacerse cargo aunque de todas formas era el trabajo de un médico ...

Un segundo ¿ la noche anterior había tenido trabajo ? . Entonces algo en la cabeza de Sakura hizo clic , la noticia sobre Sasuke , la misión , el pueblo fantasma ..

No recordaba muy bien pero ¿ habían caído en una trampa ? ¡ Si, si habían caído en una trampa ! En un genjutsu , una neblina los había envuelto completamente y luego cuando intentaron evitar la neblina y romper el jutsu unas cadenas llenas de chakra salieron de quién sabia dónde aferrándose a sus piernas imposibilitando cualquier intento de saltar hacia los árboles debido a eso apena ese dieron cuenta de que uno a uno iban cayendo profundamente dormidos hasta que ella la última en pie vio una sombre dejarse caer desde un árbol y correr hasta ellos .

Se levanto de golpe como si de pronto alguien le hubiese prendido fuego ¿ dónde estaban los demás ? Pensó ya totalmente despierta aunque mareada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza , vio a los Anbu aún inconscientes desperdigados por todas partes estaban completos , algo no cuadraba cuando cayeron en la trampa era de tarde y ¿ era de mañana o seguía en el genjutsu ? Entonces abrió los ojos horrorizada ¡ Naruto no estaba ! ¡ Naruto se había separado de ellos ! . Como loca corrió adentrándose al bosque gritando el nombre del rubio , al demonio con la cautela si sus atacantes aun estaban ahí tendrían que matarla para detenerla en su carrera y búsqueda de Naruto , si habían pasado medio día inconscientes el rubio llevaba el mismo tiempo perdido e inconsciente por ahí o bien había sido raptado , pero tenia esperanzas de que aun estaba por el lugar , tenia que estarlo .

Iba tan preocupada por el Uzumaki que no reparó en la presencia tras de ella qué de brazos cruzados la observaba con burla

\- ¿ y así te haces llamar ninja ? - la voz , esa voz aunque algo distinta seguía siendo la misma , se había detenido estática en medio del bosque , volteó hacia dónde suponía debía estar él y casi se cae de la impresión al ver qué en efecto era quién había pensado

\- S...Sasuke-Kun - y aquello solo la hizo sentir una horrible desolación y dolor en el pecho pero no por ella sino por Naruto , de pronto ver la cara del que fuera su primer amor le hizo comprender que quien fuera que intentará acercarse a él terminaría mal, y no era justo para nadie - Sasuke-Kun ¡¿ dónde esta Naruto ?! - preguntó con furia algo también le decía que todo era culpa del azabache y que la desaparición de su amigo se debía al el , su sonrisa socarrona se lo confirmó no sabia como pero de una forma o otro haría que le dijera dónde estaba Naruto - ¡ dime dónde esta Naruto o te prometo qué...

\- ¿ qué ? - retrocedió cuando Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella - ¿ me matarás ? Por favor sigues siendo un simple estorbo Sa-ku-ra al igual que Naruto

\- ¡ no somos un estorbo ! - la risotada le erizo la piel nunca lo había visto reír de esa forma y le deba miedo por qué si Sasuke decidía qué le molestaba la mataría sin dudar , esos Anbus era la prueba , para ella era más que suficiente lo creía capaz de eso y muchas más cosas sin importar que dijera Naruto

\- Esperó que finalmente entiendan una cosa Sa-ku-ra . No hay forma alguna de que vuelva a jugar a los ninjas con ustedes y esa estúpida aldea , todo se acabó ,el último eslabón de la cadena que me atacaba a ustedes se acaba de quebrar ...

Y se marchó así como había aparecido dejándole con esas palabras qué la llenaron de pánico acaso eso ¿ no significaba que había matado a Naruto ? ¡ oh por Kami-Sama que Naruto este bien ! Repetía en su mente mientras que volvía a recuperar las fuerzas que ver Sasuke le habían quitado continuó con su búsqueda qué al cabo de un rato estaba a punto de regresar junto a los demás para que así pudiera abarcar más cuando algo llamó su atención a unos metros más adelante se encontraba el equipaje de Naruto .

Su mochila verde con sus cosas , corrió hasta él dándose cuenta que más adelante había una cueva , el cansancio se fue de golpe y corrió nuevamente hasta ahí ,al entrar las piernas le flaquearon haciéndola caer de rodillas , se tapó la boca con ambas manos sofocando el gritó que escapo de ella , la escena frente no necesitaba explicación alguna .

Naruto inconsciente totalmente desnudo con múltiples pequeñas heridas en todo el cuerpo , lo peor era que estaba tan claro lo sucedido ya qué desde su entrada fluía sangre y semen . Sakura sintió las lágrimas calientes resbalar por sus mejillas ,lágrimas de dolor y rabia , comprendiendo lo que había sucedido odiándose una vez más por ser tan débil y no haber podido proteger por lo menos una vez a Naruto ¡¿ por qué a Naruto ?! ¡¿ por qué demonios a él ?! No podía creer lo que pasaba , pero eran tan claro , habían abusado de él , rápidamente empezó a intentar evitar una hemorragia aunque necesitaba llevarlo a un hospital para someterlo a más tratamientos , no necesitaba averiguar quién había sido era obvio el causante , Sasuke Uchiha , ahora comprendía sus palabras

\-- Esperó que finalmente entiendan una cosa Sa-ku-ra ,no hay forma alguna de que vuelva a jugar a los ninjas con ustedes y esa estúpida aldea , todo se acabó ,el último eslabón de la cadena que me atacaba a ustedes se acaba de quebrar ...

Había rotó tanto física como emocionalmente a la única persona que podía evitar que siguiera cometiendo atrocidades .

\- Todo estará bien Naruto , cuidaré de ti - no quería seguir llorando pero le era imposible ver a su amigo así de esa forma , pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se limpio las lágrimas y entre sus cosas buscó algo con que vestir al rubio no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado y luego lo señalarán con el dedo como era costumbre de las malas lenguas encontró su capa de viaje que le venia como anillo al dedo fue entonces que al intentar colocarle la capa y no moverlo mucho para qué no le doliera que se dio cuenta de qué Naruto estaba igual que los otros Anbu que ella había dejado atrás inconscientes , el rubio estaba en medio de un genjutsu ...

Tenia ganas de salir personalmente a dar caza a ese bastardo y molerlo a golpes hasta que quedará irreconocible , quería despedazarlo un centímetro de piel a la vez , Sasuke Uchiha debía estar bajo tierra o bajo mar no importaba dónde pero no lo quería vivo , no necesitaba que estuviera vivo lo necesitaba urgentemente cruzando el otro lado , ser la Hokage ahora pesaba más que antes , en momentos así como deseaba no tener ningún titulo sobre sus hombros para poder buscar al causante de su rabia, es qué de no ser por qué Shizune le había hecho entrar en razón de que en esos momentos Naruto la necesitaban más que sus ganas de matar al Uchiha, apaciguando su rabia recordó cómo un par de horas atrás el grupo de Anbus juntos a Sakura habían regresado con el alma en un hilo con un Naruto inconsciente y destruido , literalmente .

Cuando Sakura le puso al tanto de lo que los otros no sabían , sobre que habían abusado sexualmente de Naruto y que probablemente el causante había sido el Uchiha no pudo evitar lanzar objetos a diestra y siniestra llena de rabia ¡ sabia que algo malo pasaría lo presentía ! Repetía constantemente Tsunade sin poder evitar sentirse culpable

¡ Si tan solo lo hubiese detenido ! ¡ si hubiera evitado que fuera !

Aunque sabia que de todas formas hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho para intentar detenerlo Naruto no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y no era momento de ponerse a pensar y llorar por el pasado ya nada se podía cambiar , ahora lo único que importaba era tratar el maltrecho cuerpo de Naruto e intentar despertarlo de ese sueño profundo en el que intuía el mismo no quería salir , era comprensible había vivido una experiencia horrible ¡ mierda qué había sido violado ! Pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que el se recuperara si es que algún día lo hacia . No , el definitivamente lo haría se recuperaría por que después de todo era Naruto Uzumaki de quién hablaban tenia que salir adelante sin importar lo que costará .

Intento sonreír con positivismo pensando que aquel rubio atolondrado que sorprendía a la gente se recuperaría y dentro de nada probablemente andaría como siempre molestando a Sakura y a ella por cualquier cosa , suspiró ya que pensaba en eso tenía que avisar a Jiraiya con todo el alboroto lo había olvidado de todas formas no había forma de comunicarse con él por el momento .

\- Tengo que irme , despierta pronto Naruto vendré a verte luego - la rubia observó por ultima vez al Uzumaki quien yacía en aquella cama de hospital profundamente dormido con miles de agujas en el dorso de su mano y vendajes en casi todo el cuerpo , suspiró con dolor y tras acomodar un mechón de pelo del rubio salio de la habitación rumbo a su oficina a ser implacable a cazar a Sasuke , pero esta vez seria distinto ...

Lo que había pasado era un error no tenia por qué haber pasado, sólo quería tenerlo y sentir como el seguía siendo superior en todo pero una cosa había llevado a la otra y había terminado haciendo eso.

Si , entendía lo que había hecho, lo que paso . Había violado a Naruto pero a decir verdad era la culpa del rubio quién se apareció en un momento en el qué no tendría que haberlo hecho .

Aunque mentía al decir que no había pensando en hacer suyo el cuero de Naruto a la fuerza pero no pensó en realidad que lo llevaría a cabo ,que nunca tendría la oportunidad perfecta que el rubio pelearía y sonrió de lado la oportunidad si se apareció la trampa funcionó a la perfección pero como dijo al principio solo quería asustarlo y darle una lección para que dejará de una vez por todas esas malditas ganas de hacerlo regresar a Konoha .

Y al verlo inconsciente en el suelo , respirando entre cortadamente no pudo evitar que ciertas partes de su anatomía despertarán y entonces ya no pudo detenerse , su cuerpo le incitaba a que lo tocará y lo hizo lo tocó como quiso lo marcó como suyo por qué así Naruto era absolutamente suyo , le pertenecía y en el momento en que se fundió dentro de el rubio quedó completamente claro definitivamente el arriesgarse así cuando había una escuadrón de Anbus con Naruto había válido la pena , lo único que le molestaba de todo era saber que el rubio nunca sabría que fue el Sasuke Uchiha quien había estado dentro de él , pero mejor así ...

Mientras Sasuke rememoraba esas horas disfrutando del cuerpo de Naruto ,el rubio intentaba que ese momento se borrará de su mente , había despertado y lo único que quería era omitir esa pesadilla no habrían secuelas que le recordarán el horror que pasó , al menos eso era lo que creía ya que Kyuubi había empezado a soltar extrañas frases sobre que aquello apenas había empezado y qué dentro de poco tendría que tomar una decisión .

A lo qué sea que el zorro se refería a Naruto poco podía importarle solo tenia claro una cosa , nunca sería como antes ...

Break the cage, run against the flames

Distrust and bitterness

It dies today

Lose your rage, save what stills remains

Despair and loneliness

Why you love to hate?

Washed the pain

Time in vain, thinking of tomorrow

Dust of shame

No more rain

Brush away my sorrow.

la desconfianza y amargura

mueren hoy

pierde tu rabia, salva lo que todavía queda

la desesperación y la soledad

¿Por qué amas odiar?

lavado el dolor

tiempo en vano, pensando en el mañana

polvo de vergüenza

no más lluvia

quita mi dolor.


End file.
